


The Siren

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU</p><p>There had been rumors of a pirate ship captained by a woman, her crew made of the slaves she freed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: Any, any badass woman, pirate AU

"Make room for the captain! Make room!"

The pirates all stepped aside, kicking the dead bodies out of the way as a cloaked figure made their way along the deck and towards the captain's quarters of the captured ship. The captain inside stood taller, refusing to be intimidated by anyone.

"Tell me, captain, why have you boarded my ship?" the man said and the figure laughed before removing their hood, revealing a mess of blonde hair. The captain looked confused. "You are a woman."

She laughed and unsheathed her sword, pointing it towards the man. "I am a captain. Captain Saxa of The Siren." The man's eyes went wide. There had been rumors of a pirate ship captained by a woman, her crew made of the slaves she freed. He shuddered as she thought about what he had below decks. Until now, he did not believe the rumors. No one who survived ever laid eyes on the captain of the ship. Saxa thrust her sword against the man's stomach, just barely cutting skin. It was a warning. "My crew has informed me of the people you hold captive below."

"I am under orders to-"

"Captain!"

Saxa looked over her shoulder at the very tall man standing in the doorway, head bowed. "Yes, Agron?"

"Belesa is not among them."

Saxa turned back towards the other captain and slid her sword through his gut. The man gasped and fell to the ground. Saxa wiped her sword off on the back of his coat and turned away. "Release the slaves and bring them aboard, give them food and water and make sure Sura looks over them."

"And the ship?"

Saxa sheathed her sword and paused. "Search it for anything valuable, give the remainder of the crew a choice to surrender or go down with this ship."

"Aye, Captain."


End file.
